A face to call home
by itachislovelywife
Summary: Sakura sepertinya ketiduran disana, karena hal berikutnya yang ia tahu, hangat. lembut. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut membungkus bahunya. Bau itu ... ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menikmati aroma yang sangat ia hafal dan ia rindukan membuai indra penciumannya. Sakura perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, heran...


**NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sakura terbangun ditengah malam dan menemukan dirinya sendirian di tempat tidur Uchiha Sasuke, ralat lebih tepatnya tempat tidur mereka. Suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke sudah hampir 4 bulan sedang pergi untuk sebuah misi, menjalankan pekerjaanya dan kewajibannya sebagai seorang ninja, sehingga sudah tidak mengejutkan bagi Sakura kalau suaminya tidak ada disana. Namun demikian, dalam hatinya ia mengakui hampa. Sakura menyentuh seprei sisi lain tempat tidurnya, tempat dimana biasanya suaminya berada, seprei tersebut terasa dingin di telapak tangannya. "Sasuke-_kun,_" guman Sakura lirih. Perasaan rindu dan kesepian menjalar di hatinya seperti batu kecil yang tenggelam di sungai.

Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke jendela, ia menyentuh tirai jendela dan menyibakkannya kesamping. Sakura memandang ke langit dan menemukan bulan yang terlihat setengah lingkaran, menjadikan malam yang dingin terlihat keperakan. Sakura dengan pelan membuka jendala, ia merasakan hembusan angin malam dingin menerpa kulitnya.

"Sasuke-_kun, _aku merindukanmu," gumannya lemah. Sakura menghiraukan dingin malam yang mulai menusuk pori-porinya. Angin dingin menyapu ruangan, menimbulkan suara gemerisik dari tirai jendela yang tertiup-tiup angin. Sakura memandang kelangit yang beku, terlihat senyum kecil terukir diwajah ayunya saat ia menemukan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan disana, membuat rasa kesepiannya sedikit berkurang.

Sakura meringkuk di atas kayu dingin langkan jendela, ia kembali menatap kelangit, memandang bintang-bintang dan bulan yang seperti sedang menontonnya. ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas kayu dari jendela, hatinya yang tadinya terasa dingin seperti udara malam perlahan-lahan terisi sedikit kehangatan. Setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar sendirian, ada bulan dan bintang-bintang yang menemaninya malam ini.

Sakura sepertinya ketiduran disana, karena hal berikutnya yang ia tahu,_ hangat. lembut_. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut membungkus bahunya. Bau itu ... ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menikmati aroma yang sangat ia hafal dan ia rindukan membuai indra penciumannya. Sakura perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, _heran.._ Meskipun ia merasakan kehangatan sebuah jubah dan menatap langsung ke mata onyx, ia tidak bisa percaya dia ada disini, suami yang sedang ia rindukan berdiri di depannya.

Sasuke Uchiha membalas tatapan terkejut istrinya dengan sebuah senyum lembut disertai tatapan lembut penuh cinta dan kerinduan.

Sasuke membungkuk dan mengangkat tubuh istrinya ala _bridal style_, "Kau bisa mati karena kedinginan jika tidur disini, gadis bodoh," ucapnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Kau sudah kembali?" tanya sakura hati-hati, seolah-olah pertanyaannya pasti akan mengarah pada jawaban yang tidak ingin ia dengar, bagaikan mimpi.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura sekilas dengan lembut saat ia berjalan ke tempat tidur mereka, Ia menurunkan Sakura dengan pelan di atas tempat tidur.

"_Tadaima_," Ucap Sasuke, Sasuke memeluk istrinya dengan penuh sayang. "Aku sudah pulang, Sakura,"

Sasuke merasakan kenyamanan dan rasa hangat menjalar di dalam dadanya ketika ia merasakan Sakura membalas pelukannya dengan erat, bahkan sangat erat seperti takut kalau ia melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit saja Sasuke akan menghilang. Sasuke menyamankan posisinya dengan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur, tanpa mengendurkan pelukannya.

"_Okaeri,_ Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura lembut.

"Tubuhmu sangat dingin," ucap Sasuke, tangannya membelai bagian belakang rambut istrinya yang juga terasa dingin.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Sakura, terdengar seperti gumanan.

"Huh?" Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Sakura.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya saat mendapai Sasuke menatapnya dengan muka tanda tanya, "Berapa lama Sasuke-_kun _akan tinggal di rumah?" ucapnya lirih.

Wajah bersalah terlihat di wajah keturunan terakhir Uchiha, mereka belum lama menikah tapi ia sudah harus sering meninggalkan istrinya untuk menjalankan misi-misi. Sasuke mendapatkan misi lebih banyak daripada ninja-ninja konoha lainnya, sebagai ganti untuk menebus kesalahannya karena sempat menjadi _missing nin_. Sasuke menarik tubuh istrinya lebih dekat lagi dan memeluknya erat, satu tangan di belakang kepala Sakura dan yang satunya lagi di punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," katanya lembut, ia bergumam di rambut istrinya yang beraroma manis seperti buah setroberi. "Aku tidak pernah ingin meninggalkanmu ... aku juga ingin selalu denganmu, tapi aku tidak punya cara lain,"

"Maafkan aku ... aku tidak bermaksud bersikap egois, aku ... aku hanya sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun,_" ucap Sakura, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir istrinya, sudut bibir Sasuke secara reflek terangkat ke atas, ia menarik dirinya sedikit kemudian menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu Sakura dan mengangkatnya perlahan sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah istrinya, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura,"

Air mata bahagia tertahan di mata Sakura jatuh di pipinya yang dingin, mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sasuke barusan benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. "A-aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sakura menelan ludah saat melihat sebuah senyum di wajah Sasuke, Bukan senyuman secara paksa. Bukan seringaian, melainkan senyum tulus seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jarang diperlihatkan pada orang lain bahkam mungkin tidak pernah, sebuah senyuman yang hanya ditunjukan untuknya seorang. Jantung sakura berdebar kencang. Dia merasakan rasa panas menyebar di pipinya meskipun udara dingin masih mengalir melalui jendela. Hatinya melonjak penuh kebahagiaan saat sasuke menarik tubuhnya lagi dan memeluknya erat, hangat dan terasa sedikit posesif.

Sasuke mencium rambut Sakura lalu menatapnya. Onyx dan Emerald bertemu. Sasuke melepaskan tangan kanannya yang semula memeluk sakura berpindah meletakkan telapak tangannya di sisi wajah Sakura, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura secara reflek memejamkan kedua matanya begitu juga Sasuke, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sakura. Sasuke diam-diam mengagumi betapa lembut dan hangat bibir Sakura, meskipun tidak disangkalkan dia sudah beberapa kali merasakan bibir istrinya tersebut. Sakura mengejutkannya dengan menciumnya balik dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Ciuman yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi sedikit ganas, mereka menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Debaran jantung mereka berdetak makin cepat seiring panasnya ciuman mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan ciumannya karena pasokan udara yang mulai habis, mereka mengatur deru nafas yang masih belum normal. Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura singkat, dibalas senyum kecil oleh Sakura.

"Ayo kita menebus waktu yang hilang," bisik Sasuke.

xxx

OWARI..


End file.
